What's Important?
by Marshi
Summary: Rosalie's story. Starting from that faithful day at the bank to the very end. Rated M for disturbances in the early chapters and lemons in the future chapters.
1. Beauty

**What's Important?  
**by Marshi

**Chapter One, Beauty**

"Rosalie, I have forgotten to send father his lunch, mind you get it to him?" My mother asked me politely. She was oddly polite today, not that she was not polite every other day, but especially so with me.

"Yes, mother," I responded her, spotting the wrapped lunch that she packed in multiple containers. I picked up two containers and a mug of Earl Grey Tea and made my way to the door.

My mother cleared her throat behind me, "Will you be a dear and change into the white summer dress that you own and would you please tie up your hair?" I stared at her, questioning her motive for a second before ignoring any suspicion and placing the items to the table carelessly.

When I got to my room I changed quickly, applying some cover up and tied my hair up with a white lace ribbon to match the dress mother picked out.

As I passed my mirror I couldn't help but look at my reflection. I was beautiful, far more beautiful than any other of the ladies I had seen. The hair on my head was a gleaming golden color and the gentlemen got lost in the wide, dark blue eyes I possessed. Full lips made the gentlemen swoon after me and my curvy figure enhanced my features. I knew I was vain, but how could I help it? God was the one who gave me the look, there had to be a reason for it.

"Mother, I will be back soon."

Sun blazed hotly in the clear blue sky, I placed a prim hat on the tip of my head. The edges of my hat blared out in flowing waves.

The bank father worked at was close by. It was only to be a mile there and I could easily walk it. When the gentlemen on the streets followed my steps from where they stand I would smile to them and give them a little wave. The ladies that scowled at me received nothing else but a blank stare.

Familiar, clear doors with metal rims greeted me as I pushed through them. I sighed in relief to feel the cool gust attack me as soon as I had taken a step into the room. I wanted to take a seat; I had worked up a sweat with the hot whether beating down on me.

With my hand, I fanned myself lightly, catching the attention of many of the gentlemen in the room. Being accommodated to the staring and feeling smug I spotted my father eyeing the lunch I held with appreciation. A smile lit my face as I walked across the room, happy that it was cool in the room.

"Hello, father," I greeted politely as I had with mother. "I brought you the lunch that mother made for you."

He nodded to me in acknowledgement and took the lunch. He simply went back to work without sparing a word for me. It would have been nice to see my parents care for me, converse with me, but I knew that wouldn't happen. Would it?

Seeing nothing else for me to do in this room I strode across again, shivering. Someone was looking at me, someone special. I inclined my head toward the right to see a tall, handsome man. He was six foot tall, if not more, with blond hair a shade lighter than mine and pale blue eyes; eyes that gleamed. He wore a black suit like it was the most natural thing to be wearing. I shot him a small smile and pushed open the doors, I had to face the blistering heat once again.


	2. Color, Red

**What's Important?****  
**by Marshi

**My appreciation goes to the reviewers RazgrizLeader and breathlessbeauty and those who alerted my story.**

**Chapter Two, Color Red**

Another cool burst of air hit me as I re-entered my home. Mother immediately came to me and started to chatter, "How was father at the bank?" She eyed me skeptically, looking at me for any different reaction. The look she gave me perked my interest minimally, she was curious about his health, I guessed.

"It was fine; father did not speak with me."

Saying a quick greeting to get away I rushed up the staircase. Quickly, with a speed I've never used before, I went to my room and started cleaning up. My girlfriends would be here in an hour and they liked to discriminate any flaw they saw with me. They only tend to get like that when something gigantic was out of place, otherwise they were good friends.

The first to arrive was Vera; she was my closest friend as well as pregnant friend. She was the only girl who has ever embraced me in a warm hug, but we found it difficult to do with her bulging stomach.

"Good to see you, again, Rosalie! You recall my husband, Brandon. He seems to think that it's dangerous to walk a few houses to your house so he accompanied me here. We know he cannot stay but he is a sweet man." Vera chirped happily. Anytime she talked about her husband it was in a good manner, she liked to talk about him a lot.

Brandon was the average gentleman. At six feet two inches he normally had shaggy brown hair that adorned his hazel colored eyes. When he went outdoors Vera chided him into combing his hair into a neat array, and so he did, the few times Vera combed his hair for him. Vera stood at five feet eight inches with long brown hair, always pulled back and tied, and shady green eyes. She was cute, with dimples in her cheeks as she smiled.

"Greetings, Brandon, you can let Vera be now." Brandon was holding Vera's hand possessively, as he let go he grinned sheepishly at me.

He inclined his head toward Vera and gave her a light kiss on the lips, smiling broader. "Good day," He nodded at me, whispering farewell to Vera before walking down the street toward their house. Before walking around the corner he gave Vera a wistful look and strode away.

"I love him," Vera sighed happily.

"Come in," I said, opening the door wider now that the male had left. Vera settled for a pat on the shoulder because of the lack of contact. She was the sensitive woman in our group, always caring for others and their problems. It was hard to understand her; she was nice to everyone and was polite to even those who bullied her.

Arriving right on time in a trio were Cassandra, Lucinda and Antoinette. All three were triplets that did not look alike excluding the occasional similarity. Cassandra had light brown hair, almost blond, with blue eyes and wore too much make-up. Lucinda had dark, black looking hair with the same blue eyes Cassandra had, but she wore no makeup and liked putting her hair up. Antoinette was the most different; she had the light brown, almost blond hair with brown eyes. Her clothing was no where near how a lady should look, she wore boy's clothing and her hair was in messy disarray.

Olivia was the last to come. "Oh, dear, apologizes for my lateness!"

"Hurry it up; everyone is already changed into their night wear." I chided her. She nodded madly, her hair a dark black, never combed through but always straight with black looking eyes. Her clothing was ruffled and a button was missing from her shirt. I raised my eyebrow, knowingly and sighed. As a child she was bullied by other women, even know, she was four feet ten inches and the girls thought her an odd ball.

We all had our own color. We had each chosen it the day two of us dressed in the same colored clothing and assemble and fought about it. I was red, Vera was yellow, Cassandra was blue, Lucinda was white, Antoinette was green and Olivia was black.

"Rosalie your night gown is so pretty, your hair looks shinier in the light." Lucinda complimented with wonder.

"I hope for hair like yours one day," Antoinette sighed with envy, inspecting a lock of hair. "My brothers mess up my hair every chance I get to comb it through." Antoinette had five brothers along with the two sisters she had.

Olivia was strangely quiet for the night. While Vera and Cassandra talked about the latest item to make their complexion look flawless Lucinda and Antoinette talked about my hair. Olivia sat on a seat cushion and scowled at the floor. This was odd from her usual burst-of-life personality as she had called it.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her interrupting everyone's conversation.

She looked at me with disgust. I was taken aback from the power in her stare; she had never looked at me that way, before. Her bag sat beside her and she pulled it closer to her. Instead of explaining herself she reached inside and pulled out a dozen roses, red roses, none of them dead and all of them the biggest I had ever seen them. The roses were not the cheap, faux kind bought to last forever, it was the kind that kind hearted gardeners grew for their own enjoyment. The flowers were wrapped up in gold colored ribbon. "My brother wanted to give you this," Olivia said shoving them at me in annoyance.

There was a small parchment attached to the gold colored thread. I detached the note and read it aloud,

**Dear Rosalie,  
Your mere presence intoxicates me,  
These roses are a symbol of my infatuation,  
Your Prince, Royce King.**

"Disgusting piece of filth," Olivia sneered.

"Oh, Christ!" the triplets squealed. Vera remained silent with a grimace on her face.

"Is there a problem, Vera?" I asked.

"I do not approve of this. He's a bad man, Rosalie. You know how Olivia described him, he's a monster. Not literally but he is a player." Vera warned me with an intense look etched onto her face; she seemed seriously, she was not smiling.

I rolled my eyes, "You have a husband already. Jealousy is a bad emotion, a waste of emotion I shall say." The triplets giggled while Olivia and Vera sent me a fierce glare. I got along with all their men just fine, why not support my admirer. There had been plenty. The next day I received another dozen of roses, sent by Royce King.


	3. Marrige

What's Important

**What's Important?****  
**by Marshi

Chapter Three, Marriage

It was twelve in the afternoon and father had a day off of work. We sat facing each other around the circular table. There were little pieces of fish places in a circle around two biscuits that sat in the middle. I despised fish, mother knew that, but cooked it up anyway. I took a biscuit without buttering it and took a bit.

When mother had nothing to do, she rarely did anything; she went into the kitchen and made some food to eat. If she was not hungry or had no one to feed she would either exercise or invite her friends over for a friendly chat.

"What do you think of Royce King?" Father said to no one particular.

"He is a nice man, owns the bank, as you already know." Mother replied.

I shrugged when they looked at me, "He sent me roses three days in a row."

"There are a dozen roses on the couch; he came here today while you were in the shower. You would be indecent, as I told him; he told me to deliver the flowers to you and left." Mother said with a particular interest in what I thought about him.

"I do not know him like that. If I recall correctly we have never met in person before."

Father seemed to stutter his words before I finally understood the meaning for his words, "marry" "Royce" and "you." At first I sat silently and stared at him, blinking a few times and let all the words sink in. I was to be married; married to Royce King. The royal family…

"FATHER!" I shouted in outrage.

"Rosalie, settle down, the marriage is for business. He owns the bank I work at. You have told me what the ideal man for you is; I have found him. You never have to worry about being poor and you get everything you can wish for." Father said wiping his mouth with a napkin that had already been folded in half. I sat down; knowing nothing I could say would change their minds. Once the decision was made it stayed.

Rosalie did sit down and close her mouth. It was true, Royce was the man that she had been dreaming of, but she had never seen Royce before. The improper ladies flocked over him and Olivia did despise the idea of their being together. "When will we be meeting?"

Father perked up with a lecherous grin, "He will be coming over to dine with us, tonight."

"You may borrow accessories if you find nothing of much interest there," Mother said eying the jewelry I wore on my arm. It was a simple silver bracelet that wove together in chains. The one other item attached to the bracelet was a miniature heart with the engraving stating 'Vera Beattie, your best friend for eternity'. Vera wore a similar bracelet, only with my name engraved at the beginning.

"All is well," I said excusing myself to my room. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes upward then around. An odd, rude, motion I was picking up from Antoinette. The meaning was unknown; I thought it was out of annoying and/or irritancy.

Later that night the door bell rang while I seated comfortable in the living room with Mother, in casual around-the-house wear, she bolted up. "We have company! Go dress appropriately!" She demanded; smoothing over any possible wrinkles in the attires she wore. I scowled at her before walking leisurely up the staircase.

I pulled on my red organza, because mother liked it the best when I wore them to impress. Applying a little make-up on my eyelashes and eyelids I left my hair down but pulled it to one side of my face.

As I eased my way down the staircase, in heels, I saw Royce freeze in his place and gape at me. The simple motion put a smile on my face as he grinned, foolishly, back.

We all sat down, with Mother and Father bustling around, trying to please all of Royce's needs. After the set my plate down they did not bother with sparing me one glance to see if I was fine. For dinner we were having steak, with a side of mashed potatoes, a side of corn and a biscuit. It was better then fish.

"You look beautiful," Royce said as he sat beside me.

The dinner went on with Royce, Mother and Father conversing while I sat there and poked at the steak. I failed to believe that my parents did not understand that I did not eat meat, it was horrible. Animals were filthy creatures and they certainly would make me dirty if I had happened to get close to any or, worse yet, try to touch them. It might also have to be with the fact that when I was little Vera took me to a farm and the sheep bit me. Hurt, it did not but it terrified me.

"Violet," Royce said.

"Pardon?"

"You have eyes the color of violet," He said with a grin. That was the only particle of chatter, other then the compliment, that he spared me the entire evening. After he left he gave me a peck on the cheek, proposing to me. I agreed with no hesitation because, after all, this is what I wanted. Leaving with a half-smile on his face that quickly faded after he thought we stopped watching, he disappeared.

The next afternoon I received my normal dozen of red roses. Along with the batch of the most beautiful roses he managed to send me everyday, he sent a bouquet of twelve violets, wrapped in gold thread. Another note was attached to the violets beside the roses. It read:

**My Rose,  
Thank you for accepting my proposal,  
These violets reminded me of your eyes,  
The roses reminded me of your name,  
Attend the ball with me tomorrow night.  
Your fiancé, Royce King.**

He was no where near poetic but he was thoughtful, and he thought of me a lot. At least, enough to send me flowers everyday.

"He's a monster…" Vera's words echoed through my mind. That would never be true, it could not, could it? Royce was nice yesterday at dinner. He complemented me, Mother and Father. He was perfectly polite and ate almost everything on his plate; he stated he was too bloated to eat the biscuit. He was not a monster.


	4. Grand Ball

**What's Important?****  
**by Marshi

**Chapter Four, Grand Ball**

A gown had been delivered, by Royce, a pale rose colored silk that make my eyes pop. I fingered the delicate material, traced the intricate stitching and mother murmured over it's lovely color before I took it to my room.

I always detested having to wear a corset. It was tight, and to be bound tighter to make women look skinnier then they usually did. I placed it over my middle and had mother help me. The gown was thrown over my head with careless actions; I scolded my mother for it and she apologized. There were more strings at the back that were tied together before mother left me alone. The corset pushed up my breast, filling the low bodice of the dress with a large amount of cleavage. I looked myself in the mirror, I was more exposed the usual but it was fine by me.

As the clock hit fifteen minutes to eight o'clock the door bell rang. Mother always liked people better when they arrived right on time. Then again, it never seemed to matter when they were either rich or the inheritor of a large fortune.

"Rosalie, come down here, speed it up!" Mother shouted from down stairs. I rolled my eyes skyward and smoothed out a few awkward strands of hair.

I found myself feeling like I was playing Dress Up. Just yesterday, I had come down these same flights dressed up for Royce, and here I was again. He smiled at me, it missed his eyes but I ignored the minor details.

"You are magnificent." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me away.

His car was huge. Fit for at least 6 people at once but was only for Royce and I to use. A grin formed on my face as I thought, _this is the way to travel,_ in my head, as a servant opened the door for Royce and me.

The car ride was silent, the only interesting thing that had happened was the fact that Royce started to hold my hand. This being our first time touching sent me into a state of shock. We both sat in the car silently, not speaking to each other, it was awkward. I tried to think of something to say but by the time I opened my mouth we arrived at the mansion.

Royce wore a black tuxedo. His shirt, jacket, and pants were black while he had a bright white tie and fit a white handkerchief in his pocket. He carried a sophisticated air around him that not many people wanted to get into.

Royce didn't assist me at getting out of the car; he just had his servant come on fetch me.

It was huge. A purple carpet way splayed on the floor leading from my feet to inside the entrance of the grand building. The building had dull, grey walls but all the decorations made it pop out. Not literally pop out, but it stood out of the other buildings around it. Either because it was the enormous size it was or because it was… sparkling.

I jumped 2 feet into the air as a loud voice, boomed, "Announcing the arrival of Mister King and Miss Hale… Excuse the error, to be wed Mister King and MISSUS KING." The voice shouted above all the other voices. Heads swiveled and turned as a silence descended on the crowd. The ladies stared at me with envy in their eyes while the men stared at Royce with increasing jealousy.

A smile was brought to my face as I thought of how much better I was then these people. The girls had loads of make-up on their face while I had only applied a few dabs and still managed to look that much better then them.

I wrapped my arm around Royce's as we walked into the mansion. Classical music was playing; I had no real preference between the different songs that they played. All I knew was that a few songs went slower or quicker then the rest. None has specially stuck out for me so I took no notice.

Everyone took notice of who we were in that room, except for a small group of three people who stood in the corner of the room. I glowered angrily at them and one of them turned their heads.

He had messy, bronze hair and peculiar topaz eyes. He had a square jaw and a strong, yet lean, body. The boy had flawless, deathly, pale white skin that mine lost in comparison to. Instead of searching the group his eyes landed just on me. I gave him a big smile but it looked like he was staring right past me.

Another second later he turned back to the other of pale person he was talking to. My anger flared at him as I started cursing him out in my head. How dare he?

If Royce noticed my anger he did nothing to show it. He left me alone to socialize with people as he walked up to a group of men who were huddled together. I rolled my eyes as I decided to talk to that snob in the corner.

"Pardon the intrusion, would you like to dance?" I asked as politely as I could. He was talking to a man. The man also had flawlessly pale skin and topaz eyes. Curse the place down under, these two men were more beautiful then I was. The man has dusty blond hair and whore a pair of glasses that I knew he did not need to use. He was a tad taller then the bronze haired boy and more muscular but the bronze haired boy was more handsome.

"Sorry, lady, this boy does not know how to dance." He said. It angered me, because I knew he was lying. And he seemed to read my thoughts, "Seriously, I was never taught how to dance."

"Silly boy, introduce us." The other man said, amused.

"This is Carlisle Cullen, my brother. I am Edward Cullen, his brother." He said like it was the most boring thing in the universe. "You must be Rosalie Hale, I've heard about you." Edward said with a hidden meaning I had no way to decipher.

"Nice to meet you, now if you will excuse me…" I scowled at Edward one last time before leaving them alone.

I danced with a few men –the ones that met my approval- who worked up the nerves to ask me to a dance. I never danced with the same man twice, except for Royce. I had to ask Royce for a dance because he was to busy talking with the group of men that he originally went to.

A skimpily dressed waitress came over while we were sitting at the table and laid a glass of some golden liquid beside his plate, leaving before giving him a wink. "Baby, I do not drink champagne." I smiled at him as I took his champagne and downed it.

A few men made me laugh at corny jokes they would crack but I have to say, truthfully, that was not an enjoyable night. I did love being pampered and having all the men drool over me, and I would live on that. On my way home Royce gave me a rough kiss on the lips and told me a quick "Good night."

This is what I wanted but why wasn't I happy?


	5. Henry Hill

**What's Important?****  
**by Marshi

**Important Author's Note: Sorry for my mistake in calculations. It turns out that Rosalie was engaged to Royce two months after they've known each other, my error. The wedding was to be about two months after that, so I had to skip from the italics scene to four months later. Forgive my mistake. -Marshi.**

**Chapter Five, Henry Hill**

_Vera's child had been born a week later. I was able to accompany her has her closest friend in the stand-by room. Only the husband was aloud in the room with her during delivery, that being Henry and not me._

_I had sat there, watching the clocks second hand move ever so slowing. Screaming erupted from the room and I had to do my best not to barge in there and slap the doctor for not doing it correctly. Obviously he did something wrong, because Vera shouldn't be in that much pain. I would never be a doctor so what did I know, I questioned myself harshly._

"_Hurry up!" I muttered. "Be alright."_

_The doctor came out in a bright flash, blinding me momentarily. It was the man from the ball, Carlisle Masen I scowled at him. He seemed to notice me, finally, and came over to me, opening his mouth to talk._

"_You must be the Rosalie my patients were talking about. Excuse Edward's attitude toward you during the ball, he just likes to keep things to himself. You know? He is like a non-social worker. Anyway, about Missus Hill, she's alright, her baby is healthy and you are aloud to see her if she calls for you. Mister Hill will come out here to inform you." __**Doctor**__ Masen said before a nurse dragged him away. It was always the most talked about thing, now-a-day, Doctor Masen was married happily with his wife and they lived with her brother Edward._

_If Brandon would not come out soon enough I would barge through that door… If that action was not bound to scare the living daylights out of Vera, and I would never risk Vera's health over such a silly matter._

_Three minutes and twenty-seven seconds passed before Brandon finally came out. If Vera had not had her child mere minutes ago I would have attacked him for not coming out immediately. "Vera wants to see you; she fainted for a while there. When she woke up she was more then a little distorted." Brandon explained like he knew I was anxious and returned to the hospital room._

_My legs were a tad sore, asleep, so it took me a few seconds to stand up straight and see Vera. I knocked on the door, twice, to make sure she knew that I was coming in; no one wanted to scare her._

"_How was it? There was a lot of screaming, are you okay?" I asked, sitting on the chair at her side. Brandon was holding her hand on the other side of the bed._

"_Hurt like doctor Masen was extracting a bullet from me!" She complained weakly, a small smile forming on her face. "You cannot tell how grateful I am to have Brandon with me, and you are here too! I thought you were busy!"_

Four months later I was sitting in Vera and Brandon's small home with little Henry, it is what Brandon had suggested and Vera had been ecstatic for the name, on my lap. He was adorable with those dimples of his. I had no experience with children, so I had no idea, but Henry started to crawl the other day.

He would cling onto my dress and I had no choice but to pick him up when I looked into those dark eyes that he had. "He is quite taken with you," Brandon said, watching me pick him up, skeptically.

Children normally disliked me, so I had no reason to like them back. I would shun all the children who came up to me but I could not turn away Henry, no matter how hard I tried, he was too adorable. It was especially hard when he tried to crawl after me, when I was leaving, the other day. If I did not have to go I would have stayed with him.

"We are going out today; will you be okay with looking after him?" Vera said, coming down the stairs with a brand new dress that we bought together. Brandon froze on spot and ogled her, seriously, ogle. When he thought I was not looking, he gave Vera a kiss on the lips. There was no way for me to tell why that made me so mad but I figured it out as they walked down the street, hand in hand.

Royce kissed me, yes, he did. It was nothing like how Brandon kissed Vera, though. They had something… together… Again, there was no way for me to tell what it was but they had something Royce and I did not have. Love, possibly? No… Royce loved me. I confirmed in my mind and rushed the ideas out of my head.

I had been in my thoughts for quite a while because it was Henry's lunch time. I bustled around, looking for something for Henry to eat when it hit me. Babies drank breast milk, where was I to get that? It wasn't like I had any.

Without thinking about it, I growled softly to myself, Henry seemed to hear me because he giggled, clapping his hands together with glee. Finding myself unable to resist, I smiled at him. What a bundle of joy.

I raided the cabinets and found containers filled with canned veggies, fruits and some meat. In the last cabinet to the left there was a bottle of whitish liquid. How was I going to feed this to Henry? I thought shaking the warm bottle; the lid was tightly screwed on.

Growling again, Henry giggled once more. The lid was screwed on too tightly, there was no way I could open it by myself. No matter how hard I twisted it did not budge. Scooping Henry into my arms I walked outside Vera's house. Men stopped to watch me, including a few women.

The man standing closer to me looked stronger then the rest of the lot. I approached him with a forced smile, "Pardon my straightforwardness, could you, by any chance, open this bottle for me?"

The man was quite startled, indeed. He took the bottle from me, anyway, and asked, "Which way does it open?" Good question, I said mentally.

"I do not know. May you try both ways?" I said back.

He twisted it clockwise and it popped open easily. It was against my mothers beliefs to be a lady and have a mans strength. I sighed gratefully and thanked him, taking the bottle back before he started asking for my name. Closing the door behind me I placed Henry in his baby seat and crouched down to eye level.

I pressed the opened bottle to his lips and tipped it slightly so the liquid touched his lips. To my surprise Henry opened his mouth obediently and took small sips. I smiled in triumph, I could do this!

For the rest of the day I followed Henry around, he would sleep for an hour or two or a few minutes and wake up crying. I would have been annoyed but I could not find it in me to. When he had an incident I had to change his baby pants. I was hugely grossed out by the amount of disposal he could produce.

Vera and Brandon came back, leaning on each other, though not drunk and congratulated me on my success. Henry fell asleep on the blanket he took on the floor so we had to whisper when we would converse. I wanted my own child, I knew Royce would want children too, so the only think left to hope was that my child would be just like Henry.


	6. John From Atlanta

**What's Important?****  
**by Marshi

**Chapter Six, John from Atlanta**

"Good night, Rosalie!" I did not bother to respond to Vera and her Brandon who both waved me off. I put one foot in front of the other and strode into the darkness. Before I could navigate my way back home I heard Vera scream, "Be careful, dear, you do not know who could be lurking in the dark!"

I felt obligated to respond to Vera for showing so much care in my safety, "I will watch for any danger and avoid the alleys." I said softly into the crisp night air. I could not be sure that she heard me, I was quite sure she did not, but this tug in my heart told me I should make everything easily for Vera.

_Only of a few more streets from my household_, I thought, _I was going to be safe_. It was unseasonably cold for late April. The wedding between Royce and I was set to commence in a mere week. I could never be sure of how the weather would turn out but I forecasted it would rain, so I hurried down the almost empty streets. I never would move my wedding indoors, it was positively a bad a idea.

I winced when I heard a loud crash. A band of men stumbled under the dim light that emanated from a street lamp. They were laughing way too loud for this time of night; I could hear them for the other end of the street. They were drunk, I realized. One clung desperately to the grey pole while the others pushed each other.

_Oh, no, I wish I had asked Father to pick me up earlier._ My thoughts were screaming with panic in my head. A rough, laughing voice called my name as they drew closer.

"Rose!" He yelled, the others –behind him- laughed idiotically. Because of their drunken demeanor I had failed to realize that how well dressed these men were. Royce, I recognized, had been the one that had previously clung to the pole. His friends were sons of other rich friends; it made sense for them to go out together.

"Here's my Rose!" Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. "You're late. We're cold; you've kept us waiting so long."

In my mind a connection made itself clear. Royce had previously denied preference for Champagne, which was true. He did not in fact like Champagne, he liked something stronger.

There was an extra man in Royce's posse, a friend that came up from Atlanta. "What did I tell you, John," Royce crowed, grabbing me closer. "Isn't she lovelier than all your Geogia peaches?"

The one named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse he was buying. "It's hard to tell," he drawled slowly. "She's all covered up." For the first time since I've seen this group my mind registered what he said and I felt… _fear_.

No matter how tightly Royce gripped me, I could not feel safe in his hold. Maybe it was because at the moment I was afraid of his friends… and himself. Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders. It was a gift that he had given me, the brass buttons flew apart as the scattered all over the street.

"Show him what you look like, Rose!" He laughed again and tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. I looked up to see the men's expressions, they seemed to enjoy it, the sound I made when I was in pain.

**(Author's Note: Don't you hate A/N's? I don't, so here goes. My friends are strongly against rape, very sensitive about the subject too, which is what I think happened between Royce's gang and Rosalie. But, no, it could have been just a group of men beating up a woman. Either way it's horrible so you can decide which one you choose to believe but I'm going to have to skip writing any rape. Apologies, I promise to write at least two lemons with COUGHfuturepeoplesCOUGH)**

Now, beaten up and crippled on the street Royce and his gang stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They had the nerves to do this to me and make everything okay, but it was not and will never be okay. I heard them throwing teases at Royce.

"She was a pretty thing, a pity she had to die."

"Now you have to find a new bride!" I heard John's voice laugh harshly.

"I shall have to learn some patience first." Royce said, causing the rest of the men to burst out in renewed laughter. I heard their footsteps and shuffling noises fade away and I was left in the dark, cold, silence. There was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking to long…

My eyes squeezed together, extra tight, when I felt somebody above me. It took too much effort to open my eyes but I did it anyway, only to see Carlisle Cullen working over me, trying to save my life. I made my dislike for him and his family very apparent but it did not phase him.

It as a strange sensation to picked up by Doctor Cullen, he was colder then the night air and hard as the cement under his soles. A blast of cool air persistently blew on my body, the speed was indescribable, it was just inhumanly fast. _I am dead_, my mind said bitterly, _I'm have this feeling that I am flying because I am dead._ I was horrified that the pain did not, would not, stop.

A wave of bright, yellowed light, hit my eyes through the eyelids. It was warm, a small relief. I could feel my life force slipping away, and I was grateful as the pain began to dull. But to my surprise and discomfort something sharp was cutting me; first my throat then my wrists and ankles. Without being able to contain it a scream of shock flew through my lips, _the bastard brought me here to hurt me more._

Then the fire started to burn. At first it was just the spots Doctor Cullen had bitten, then spreading through me like a true fire. I found myself not caring about anything else, I uncontrollably thrashed around, trying to fight the mind-numbing pain, but relief did not come to me.


	7. Vampirism

**What's Important?****  
**by Marshi

**Semi-Important Author's Note: Some information in this chapter is invalid and may not be true. I do not know how old Carlilse, Rosalie and Esme are, nor will I get my lazy ass off my comfortable chair and check. The Twilight Lexicon is proving to be a piece of useless shit so bear with me. Some other content that Stephenie Meyer did not or will not attend to was either made up by me or by something I read while internet surfing. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven, Vampirism**

After the count of five seconds, I lost track of time. How long had I been in this burning hell? An hour? A day? A week? For all I knew a month could have passed and I could not have told.

Somebody with cold skin sat with me. The voice was masculine and said, as he held my hand, that he was so sorry. He promised me that it would end, and I was counting on that voice to be true. He told me everything, he kept talking, and sometimes I listen. He apologized every time I screamed.

Then I heard something that caught my interest. _Vampire_. The man said the word vampire –no, he said that they were vampires. I was to tired to think of who they were. As the man continued he told me _I _am a vampire, well, he said that I was becoming a vampire.

I remember two more voices that came into the room a few times or I could hear them discussing me. The velvet male voice was not happy that I was here. The times I stopped screaming to listen because screaming did no good, I learned things.

"What were you thinking, Carlisle?" The velvet voice said. "Rosalie Hale" He said in an irritated tone.

Unconsciously, my nose scrunched together. _Why was he saying my name like that? Was there something wrong with me? I had done nothing wrong! He's just a biased-_

"Do you think I could just let her die on the street?" Carlisle said quietly. My mind was working enough to make the connections. "It was too much –too horrible, too much waste.

"I know," the velvet voice said, he sounded almost dismissive. My anger flared.

"It was too much waste. I could not leave her." Carlisle repeated in a whisper.

"Of course you couldn't." The female, bell-like voice agreed.

"People die all the time," the velvet voice reminded somebody –Carlisle- in a hard voice. "Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search –not that anyone suspects the fiend," he growled.

_They know Royce is guilty!_ I smiled despite the pain. The pain was beginning to fade from my fingertips, I was getting better!

"What are we going to do with her?" the voice I know recognized as Edward said, disgusted.

Carlisle sighed, "She may go her own way, it is, after all, her choice."

His words terrified me. My life was over, it ended, and there was no going back for me. I don't want to be alone! My mind shouted frantically. I don't think the Masens are so cruel as to leave me by my own.

Finally, the day came where the pain lifted from my body like the sun taking away the early morning fog. Carlisle was there when my eyes opened. Somehow I saw him in a different light, his features were more defined in my sight. I could see, clearly, where his hair blended from honey blond to a darker blond. His topaz eyes seemed to… Sparkle. His thin lips were a pale pink and he had an angular nose.

Beside him was a medical bag and… Where am I? The walls and ceiling were a crème yellow with white flowers on them. The floor was hard wood; I swung my feet on the floor and cracked the floor wood. _Oh, no, did I do that?_

"It will be easier if you just sit back and listen to what I have to say before doing anything drastic," Carlisle, said, with an amused smile.

"There is nothing funny about this, Doctor Masen." I said, taken aback by how dry my throat it. My voice had changed. It was of higher quality, it sounded better, more musical. Like the woman's voice that I had heard but different in many ways.

"You're right, my apologies. Please call me Carlisle Cullen; Carlisle. Masen is just an alias to use so people do not recognize us while we move around. Do you know what you are?" He asked.

It took me a while to gather my thoughts over the days that I was in pain, and I did remember what was said. "Um… Yes… Apparently I am a vampire. Do you have any beverage to drink?"

Carlisle grimaced, a long, frown and told me, "That can wait till later, do you have any questions about vampirism?"

"Okay, question number one…" My sentence was left unfinished for the second while I thought about what I could ask. All I knew about vampires is that they drank human blood, which is probably why I had that unquenchable thirst in my throat. "How do I know that I am truly a vampire?"

"Hold on a second." Carlisle said, speeding up the staircase. I was left gaping after him. He was far faster then anyone I had ever seen. And even though I could follow his movements with my eyes it was still amazing. As he promised, seconds later he had brought a mirror to me and displayed my features.

I was once again in awe. My reflection was perfect. My features intensified and every flaw found on my face was gone. No more blemishes or poorly uneven skin tones, this was the perfect me. My skin was pale… no, it was white; like the type of skin found of one of the dead, like Carlisle's. Enough of that, the most startling thing was the fact that my eyes were… blood red.

My hands shot out to my face as I felt that my skin, my face, was hard. Not the soft human flesh and bone I used to have but now hard skin and bone. I grimaced moving my gaze back to Carlisle, yes, I was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen –more so then Mrs. Cullen- but… did I want _this_?

"Are you a vampire?"

"Yes, Miss Hale, I am." Carlisle said.

"Rosalie, please." I shot back his words.

"Why are you eyes golden? I prefer gold over this blasted red color any day of the year." Even though red was _my_ color I did not want to stand out like this. They would know I was a vampire! Vampires are a taboo subject among these people, it's unrealistic.

"My coven feeds on… we feed off a different diet then most other vampires. As you should know, we have all been humans before and we find cannibalism a terrible thing. Instead of sucking blood from innocent humans we have decided to feed on animals." Carlisle explained to me, and with a roll of his eyes he added, "Edward calls it the 'vegetarian' lifestyle."

I looked at him skeptically; either this Edward was really stupid or did not know what vegetarian meant. "That is one of the most idiotic things I've ever heard. Vegetarians do not eat meat, animals. Is Edward as stupid as he sounds?"

Carlisle chuckled, low and quiet, "No, he just has a dry sense of humor if he has one at all."

I rolled my eyes, a rude gesture but the itch in my throat was getting on my nerves, "Do you have anything to drink, at all? Blood? Human or animal, I don't care." Carlisle looked taken aback for a second.

"We could take you on a hunt. What you feed on is entirely your choice. If you choose to feed on humans you cannot stay with us. On the other hand, if you choose to feed on animals we will take you in." Carlisle said with a blank face.

"What if I was to say that I wanted to feed on humans?"

"Then we will have to let you go. Let me explain the rules of being a vampire. In truth there is, really, only one rule. **Do not reveal yourself or the existence of vampires to humans.** Newborn vampires are the most out of control of our kind; they are stronger then other vampires because they have fresh, flowing, blood in their veins. The Volturi, the rulers of the vampire realm who are located in Italy, will deal with any trouble causing vampires; that means death." He explained.

"Hold on, how do vampires die? I doubt it is the usual stake to the heart. My skin is hard –I can tell- and would be hard to penetrate! There is also the fact that I seem to have more strength then usual. The humans would not be able to get close enough to me to be able to stake me."

"You are a bright one," Carlisle said, appraisingly. "Humans cannot hurt us, physically at least, as you have said all five of our senses have intensified. We can see, smell, taste, and hear better; we are also stronger. The only way for us to die is by mythical creature. In my three hundred years I have only come across two species that can kill us. The first is the vampire, our own, and the second is the werewolf –our mortal enemy."

"Wait a moment… werewolves?"

"Yes, they naturally take the form of a human being or a wolf, larger then any other wolf you would ever be able to see. We would think them quite majestic if they had the ability not to… smell so… foul. Newborn vampires, like you, would naturally attack the scent so beware." he warned.

"You can ask more questions later, if you have any, we'll be taking you on a hunt in a few moments. Before that let me introduce you to my wife, Esme." A woman with long waves of brunette hair stepped into the room at the mention of her name. She had the same topaz colored eyes as Carlisle's but her eyes were almond shaped. She had a rounded chin and full, pink, lips. Her ears were slightly pointed but it was hardly noticeable.

"Esme this is Rosalie Hale, Rosalie this is Esme Cullen."

"Nice to meet your acquaintance," I said, raising my hand to shake her hand. Esme was more then a little cautious, no doubt because I was an "out of control newborn vampire."

I used minimal effort to shake her hand, I pretended I was picking up a fragile bug (why I would even want to look at the bug, I don't know. As the typical girl out there, I detested bugs) so I wouldn't accidentally hurt anyone –even though I doubted I could actually hurt a vampire. With age comes wisdom and experience, so I guess I had nothing to worry about.

"Nice to meet you, too," Esme said with a sweet smile. My eyes automatically narrowed at her, this was nothing to be happy about. I was dead. Dead to humanity, dead to the world, dead to… Royce.

"How are you dealing with that stubborn burn in the throat?" Esme asked, again, sweetly but made my scowl deepen.

"What burn? I have a mild itch, but I expect that hunt to take care of it. Can we go now? I can be rather impatient about such trivial things as food." My eyes wandered over the room again.

"On the contrary, dear, food matters a lot. Humans starve without it, and well, vampires go crazy with a lust for blood and that never ends up good." Esme explained. Dear, she doesn't even know me and she is calling me 'dear.'

"What happens when they don't get the blood while they are crazy for blood?"

"It has never happened before, Rosalie, but my hypothesis is that the vampire would eventually decompose. It sounds gruesome but it probably will happen, and when it happens it will be very slow so the vampire has a chance to feed, before he or she can die." Carlisle offered the suggestive information that Esme did not know. _Hah_, I said smugly in my head, _vampires do not know everything._

Edward stepped into the room frowning at me, "No, vampires do not necessarily have all the information. We might look perfect on the outside but can be no where near perfect on the inside."

I frowned at Edward. What in the name of blazing hell? "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Edward can read minds." Esme piped in.

"Oh goodie, now my undead privacy can be invaded!" I said sarcastically. _How much would I pay to have the heavens beaten out of that man-vampire? Too much money, in fact… Hello Edward, having fun?_

His mouth pulled into a grim line, "No, Rosalie, I am not. Look, it is not my choice on what I hear inside others heads. It was the ability I got when I became a vampire. If I could I would block out everyone, but I am void of that ability."

"Can we go now?" I asked, ignoring Edward.

As I stood up, Carlisle stood into my pathway. "What is your choice?"

Since I had been paying attention to what was said previously I answered him with no hesitation, "Animal." Animals or humans, either choice would suit me just fine but I did not want to be alone. I highly doubted anyone would take me in other then the people who changed me, so I would stick with them.

Carlisle smiled brightly, "Fabulous, I have one more thing I have to tell you. We are no longer in Rochester, we are in Alaska. It's highly unpopulated areas so it is the perfect place for you as of now."

"Fantastic," I muttered sarcastically following the Cullens, or Masens (whatever their real last name is), cautiously into the woods that surrounded our new home. "I want a penguin to be my first snack."


	8. Revenge

**What's Important?****  
**by Marshi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn, neither do I want to. I am not Stephenie Meyer, I am not Seth (her brother) I have no relations with Stephenie Meyer other then the fact that I have read her books.**

**Chapter Eight, Sweet or Not-So-Sweet Revenge?**

A Year and Two Months Later…

"Remember that time when Rosalie _slipped_ on the ice?" Esme said, reminiscing as we have moved after about a year in Alaska. That make up that my girlfriends used could work wonders…

"Shut up, I was new to the whole thing, Edward shoved me!"

I froze as I remembered part of my past. My old friends… Where were they now? Did they miss me? Were they even thinking of me? If I could cry I would, one of the perks and downfalls of being a vampire was the fact that we had no bodily fluids in our system except for the venom and occasional surge of blood, not our own blood of course.

Then there is what happened to Royce; my deceased ex-fiancé.

Ten Months Earlier…

It was unhealthy to be stalking an ex, but I was undead! I was immortal. I had all the time in the world and currently nothing else in my life to do. Why dawdle when I had nothing else to do?

The more I observed Royce the more and more disgusted I got for him. I did find a proper memorial for me, though. On the grave stone the lines engraved were _"Loving fiancée, precious daughter, best and cherished friend."_ I snorted; my relationship with Royce was started first. That was when I realized there was a bouquet of, day old, roses placed neatly on the gravestone. There was no note card so I had no way to know who put it there; I doubt it was Royce because he spent all this times with his _friends_ or _girls_. If not fooling around he was at some high class gathering, where he would pretend to act to prim and proper. It was infuriating.

Could he have cheated on me while we were together? He probably did. We were never emotionally close and there were always this posse of girls around him, definitely not as pretty as I was, but loose.

Then there were the fantasies. The times where I would absentmindedly drift off into the cruel torture I would put those men into. Each and every one of them would suffer. I only wished they were in love with someone so I could take them away from their lovers. Nobody deserved a boyfriend like Royce and his gang, except maybe Edward. He was probably homosexual anyway; he had shown no interest in me at all. Had not even looked me over twice.

Most fantasies of what I would do to Royce and his gang involved sucking them dry… or changing them. Both of them would be a bad idea. If I drank blood from him or anyone else the Cullen's would definitely kick me out. If I changed them into a vampire they would grow stronger then me and become a newborn vampire, which would be bad.

I had to rule out harming the ones they loved, because those monsters could never love.

Then there was just flat out torture. I could take them somewhere secluded, where no one could hear their screams, and peel their skin off. Rumor has been going around that people can still live with their skin off, but that would be way too messy and gruesome. Where would I rid of all that skin anyway?

Cigarettes were the idea I got from a local group of gossipers that I had overheard. One girl had "accidentally" put out a cigarette on a cheating mans hand and it made him howl in pain. A few days later he had a little brown, circular, scar. I could get a whole bunch of cigarettes and make a few burns a day… or maybe a few in a hour or so. Even maybe burn them in the same place twice!

Edward barged into my room to yell at me, yell, when I had these kinds of thoughts. "Rosalie! Will you please tone down the volume of your cruel and unusual punishments? I have enough on my mind without thinking about a human would look like without their skin on!"

"Maybe you should learn how to block my ideas out, Edward? Have you even tried?"

"Yes-"

"Have you done it without giving up the next second?" I questioned him.

"No," He said with a sulk.

"G'day then," I said, turning back to thinking of ways to really hurt them.

-o-x-o-

It turns out that when the time came I could barely think of ways to drag out their deaths. All previous thoughts of torture fled from my mind as my eyes narrowed in on the group of tumbling, high class drunks. It would have been pitch black if it wasn't for those streetlights.

I stood the same distance away from them with a wide smile.

There faces when they saw me were pure genius. I only wish I had a way to capture the moment. Their faces ranged between shock, disbelief, worry and fear. The delicious scent of fear, their fear fueled me onward.

Amazingly Royce had the guts to talk to me first. "Rose? Is that you?

"No, honey, it is all in your imagination." For a moment Royce looked relieved. Till I burst out laughing. "Do you actually believe that you bastard? I love your expressions! It looks like you saw a ghost of some sort. Why are you afraid of me, dear? Aren't we going to get married?"

"What the hell are you?" John screamed, in a high, girly, pitch.

"Your worst nightmare," I said as I stepped toward them faster then any human could manage, they were all completely stunned. The other three in the gang were paralyzed in shock; I picked Mister Michael Reynolds by the neck at held him a good foot off the ground.

"Did you miss me much? I have a surprise for all of you, do you want to open it now or wait till I get rid of Mister Reynolds?" I said, flashing a dazzling bright smile at them. Tingles went through my body as I saw them shake or shiver with anger, misunderstanding, confusion or fear.

There was a pregnant pause before I broke the silence, "I guess that means you want to open your present." I laughed loudly before my hand squeezed into a fist, leaving Michael gasping for air in my arms. Soon enough there was the crack of his neck and bones and he was dead.

"Who's next?" I asked manically.

That is when what I was about to do with them finally registered in their stupid little heads. Three of them made a dash for it while Royce stayed glued in his spot. Either mystified by my beauty or paralyzed by that he had seen to done with one of his best buddies. I laughed again, louder, so they could hear me. I could –no, I would- catch all of them without even having to break a sweat… But I could never break a sweat, vampires do not sweat. Leisurely kicking Royce in the shins hard enough to break something made him fall down with a loud, manly, yelp of pain before getting the others.

John was, by far, the fastest. I had to congratulate him for finding a good hiding spot –well, a good area it would be hard for me to get to him. He had run far enough, I had given him enough time to because I had to stop the other men, to get into a partly crowded club. Even through the throng of people I could still smell him, crystal clear, when I caught him I would break his legs like the other three that I had briefly left on the sidewalk.

"Johnny!" I called loudly into the room as the music had stopped for a moment, for the song to change. Heads swiveled around to see me, and when they did, they gaped. Some that recovered quicker then the rest sent me resentful looks or made a few whistles.

I found John in the crowd, trying to push threw the other people after looking back to see me there in the club with him. Without a care for the physical condition I would possibly impale on the other humans I pushed through the crowd with vampire strength. A few people saw me coming and cleared a path for me. Soon enough the whole crowd spilt, and there in the midst of my path was John.

"Where have you been, dear?" I asked in a fake sweetness since everyone was watching.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, DEMON!"

"Aw, come on, dear, I thought you wanted to talk about our break up. Let us talk about this outside; it is way too loud in here." He was like a deer caught in the headlights, once the words sunk in he tried to turn and run but I gripped his wrist, hard. I started dragging him outside against his will and some people had the will to cheer me on.

"Try to run, do you?" I hissed as the doors of the bar closed. "You knew that wouldn't have done you any good, didn't you? Besides, I thought you wanted me, Mister-take-what-you-want-even-without-consent."

"Y-y-you cannot be human!" He squeaked pathetically. "You should have died!"

"I did die!" I grinned with an evil expression.

"W-what are you?" He stuttered.

"A vampire, Johnny boy," I said, breaking his legs with a flick of my wrist. _I would not want my entertainment to run of, would I? _He screamed, loud and high pitched, making me step back for a while before picking him up to watch as I killed his friends. It probably would have some effect on him… Seeing his friends die, but there was a chance it would not.

Of course Royce would be just as helpless as he will lie on the floor next to John while I killed the other two slowly. They would suffer in the complete helplessness that I felt when they were brutalizing. I had killed Michael first because had not raped me, he had only participated in beating me up, and it had hurt..

"ROYCY, BABY," I squealed, loudly. "I am back, for you! With your John here, lay back and enjoy the show!"

My eyes narrowed as Royce was now sitting upright against the wall. There was nothing wrong with that aspect but there was something else. He had a .45 in his hands, pointed at me. In case I was not making any sense let me make this easier for others to understand, he was pointing a _gun_ at _me_.

My one warning went unnoticed, "You daren't shoot me, it would not do-"

In mid sentence he _shot_ me. My ex fiancé shot me! I guess I was being irrational, because I was, after all, going to kill him and I had broken his legs that had rendered him void of the ability to walk.

He was probably aiming for the heart, if I had a heart, but he missed, terribly. How I knew that? Well, it was obviously, no one tries to kill someone by shooting their arm. That is solely stupidity. Royce needed to learn how to control his gun, and his emotions.

Even without trying I could register exactly what he was thinking. _What in the name of hell is that thing?_ For I had not fallen to the ground in the pain, I had not screamed, I had not moved back, I did not even flinch. The joy of what I was about to do blurred all of my bodies physical needs and possibilities. The bullet did not puncture my arm, either; instead it just hit my arm and fell to the floor in a useless clump.

"I told you not to." I growled, throwing John to the floor and stepping closer to Royce. He screamed some more and started shooting blindly. One almost made it to my eye, it might have actually hurt, but I captured it into my hand and crushed it into mere bits of dust.

"Do I need to break your arms too?"

Royce whimpered this time, probably noting that there was no way he could kill me. That satisfied me, he now knew how it was to be… weak. He was unable to do anything that would get me to stop. Even if he did find something that might get me to stop I would still kill him before or after. Before I dealt with the other two I snapped his arms, careful to make it really hurt him.

"Say good bye," I whispered as I killed the other two men, who were unconscious. Of course they weren't unconscious when I killed them. Matthew died the same way Michael had but I killed Oscar a completely different way.

I had actually liked Oscar; he had seemed like a perfect gentleman and had been extremely nice to me, he had also made me laugh. Oscar had not done anything; he had not participated in anyway and refused to even touch me. There was no good reason I was going to kill him except for the fact that he had let them brutalize me, and he could have stopped him. There is this weird pact among them that if one or more people were really against what they would do they would all stop. But he had not said anything; he had stood around the corner and smoked a cigarette.

Drinking Oscar's blood was the easiest way to kill him by both causing him pain and killing him, but not in such a brutal way. The Denali clan had told me how it felt like for a human to have their blood sucked, it was extremely pleasurable till the end when they either died or got changed. Then there was either 3 days of burning hell or a sharp stab of pain, as bad as a moment in one of those three days, and sudden death.

As I latched onto Oscar I felt a surge of excitement. I had never had human blood before, Carlisle had not allowed it. But he had said that I could do whatever I wanted with these guys, and with a slight undertone of encouragement I knew that he meant I could suck their blood if I wanted to. While silencing the first two I had no real lust for their blood, being blinded by my objective, but as I smelt their blood around the area I couldn't help but be rough with my enlarged fangs. Oscar yelped at the sudden intrusion.

The blood was so sweet. It was like… I couldn't describe it but it was better then animal blood by an infinite amount. As it flowed into my mouth I could not help the moan that came from my mouth, it was almost too good for me to finish for I had previously drank my fill from animals the day before. I felt Oscar tense under me and let out a moan of pleasure as he grinded himself against me. John was yelling profanities in the background in which I could barely hear because I was absorbed in my feeding.

When I heard Oscar let out an ear piercing scream I flinched. A few seconds later he was completely drained of blood. I let him fall to the floor as I licked my lips for any remaining blood. "Mmm, that is the best blood I have ever had."

"What are you?" Royce asked, terrified.

I rolled my eyes, "Ask John."

Royce actually turned his head toward John and asked him what I was. John, not lying or smiling one bit, answered with vampire. Royce had the morals not to believe him and tried accessing this situation in any different way he could but I could tell by the way his eyes closed in surrender he believed everything John said.

"Let me take this as slow as I am willing to go for!" I said as I approached John, lighthearted.

My mind had blurred from the beginning of John's death to the end. All I remember it breaking most of his major limbs one by one. Of course, his peewee went first. A quick knee to the crotch and he was almost out of it. But in the end he had to die, and so he did.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Exactly what you did to me, Royce, it will just be a lot less pleasurable for you and more painful. You _will_ regret ever laying a hand on Rosalie Hale." I growled low in my throat as I closed in on his. I could practically smell and taste the fear in the air. It was a satisfying blend I was waiting for.

My teeth landed on his neck and immediately pierced him with no gentleness, making sure no venom got into his system. I bit until I was sure I hit his bone and still sunk deeper. He screamed in pain and tried, futilely, to push me off. Not bothering to drink any of his blood except for the amount that dripped into my mouth I dragged my mouth down, hearing the sickening snaps of his bones as I trailed downward.

I considered shoving my fist into his heart, but that would be too easy.

As I got down to his male anatomy I had to pull out to give myself a satisfied smirk. There was the largest gash down the center of his chest and Royce was pitifully gasping for breath. I was surprised that he was still alive.

"You are such a good boy! You are still here to take all that I have got for you, how sweet!" I said as my mouth moved down again. I had his member in his mouth and it started to harden, I smirked around him as my teeth started to bite in. He screamed in agonized waves of pain as I jerked my head to the side, ripping him out.

That sure as hell killed him… But no, I could still hear the faint thumping of his heart. He was still here, why wouldn't he just die? Surely if I left him here he would die, and he would have to suffer his last moment in a great pain. If he happened to recover, which was impossible, he would be missing quite a few limbs of his body.

"Bye Royce," I murmured against the good side of his neck with my blood stained lips. "If you are not there to meet me in hell I will be back for you, again. And you better bet that this time you will not survive." I said as I bit him lightly on the neck. As I turned the corner I heard his heart give its last thump.

--Four Years Later (the same time as the beginning of this chapter)

I was jerked out of my memory as Esme came beside me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I said in an icy tone.

"You looked dazed for a second, do you need any help?"

"No… No, I don't." I remarked as she left me into my thoughts of the last word I had left Royce whisper. Through my sensitive hearing and his injured windpipe I swore I heard him say, "Rose" in an almost affectionate way.


End file.
